The Stalking Date
by amanbu-chan
Summary: When Kai forbids Miho from meeting with some friends, she gets tired of his over-protectiveness and decides to take matters into her own hands. And so, she asks Aki for help with her plan, but what will happen to them as their plan starts? Based on Wish-chan's story 'The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura and Friends.' Meilin Kai, Aki Miho
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wish-chan's New Trials or Card Captor Sakura. Clamp owns the latter, not me, unfortunately.

Author's note: Based on Wish-chan's New Trials. For those who don't know, it's one of the best fanfics ever, so read it... If you want to :P By the way, for those who don't know, Kai is super over-protective after not being with Miho for many years and usually shows his feelings by teasing. Aki is a rich boy, but he's not snobby, actually a pretty sweet boy. Miho is sweet and can have a streak like her brother sometimes to get what she wants. And Meilin, well, she's just like always ^.^ Hope you like it

* * *

**The Stalking Date**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Um, Miho-chan…"

"Yes Aki-kun?"

"How long do we have to pretend to be a couple? It's already been two weeks and your brother's stalking has not stopped. AT ALL," said Aki as they were walking towards Piffle-Café.

"Just until he stops stalking people. He needs to get over his sis-com," said Miho remembering why she had asked Aki to go on pretend dates with her.

**-Flashback**

"I'm leaving!" shouted Miho before opening the door of her house.

Thumps could be heard as Kai bounded down the stairs. "Wait a second!" he shouted before Miho could step out of the house.

"Yes, Onii-chan?" Miho asked.

"Where are you going?" Kai crossed his arms and his towering height over Miho gave him an air of authority and superiority.

"I'm going out with people from my class, we're going to the amusement park," she explained simply.

"Will there be any… boys?" Kai continued, his eyes giving a murderous glint at the last word.

"I think so, but they're all from my class and have girlfriends already. Don't worry, they won't try anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

A pause with a deafening silence filled the room as the two siblings stared each other down.

"You're not going," Kai said simply.

"WHAT!? Why not?"

"People lie Miho-chan."

"I know you do."

"People cheat!"

"You do that, not on Meilin-onee-chan though. I would kill you if you did, and so would Syaoran-kun."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is it? Okaa-san and Tou-san already said I could go! I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm growing up!"

"You're not supposed to grow up…" Kai mumbled under his breath.

Miho stared at her brother defiantly. "I'm going, and that's final. Bye."

She fumed out of the house, making a promise to herself that if her brother wouldn't accept that she was old enough to go out with her friends, she would make him realize it. And she had the perfect person in mind to help her with her perfect plan.

**-End of Flashback**

"Okay, but I think that just walking and going on dates won't help him get over it. I think that he needs to see that his sister is growing up," Aki said, grabbing Miho's hand and pulling her closer.

"W-wh-what are you doing!?" stammered Miho, turning slightly red but not resisting.

"Well, you were the one who said we need to act more intimate Miho-chan," said Aki, "but you have not done anything other than calling me Aki-kun instead of Aki-sempai."

"Don't you think you're taking advantage again?"

"Maybe, but it's not every day that I can hold my Miho-chan without struggle."

"Playboy," muttered Miho under her breath and slightly pulling away .To her surprise, she found a strong force not letting her get away.

"Don't try to get away or else it won't be believable," Aki whispered in her ear as they reached Piffle Café.

"But I don't act all lovey-dovey. Onii-chan will notice the difference if he does not see me struggle at least a bit," complained Miho, struggling against Aki's strength. She had not noticed how strong he was.

"Okay, okay. Struggle, but I won't let go."

And Miho had to be contempt with at least being allowed to struggle.

* * *

**-Not so far from the pretend-to-be couple-**

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way here just to spy on Miho-chan and Aki-kun. I thought you were taking me on a date! You seriously need to get over your sis-com, and soon," stated Meilin.

"Shhh," Kai sweetly put a finger over Meilin's mouth, "I will be taking you on a date my dear Mei-chan but after I make sure that savage there doesn't taint my pure, little Miho-chan."

"You shouldn't be spying on your sister. She'll get really mad at you."

"But what if that playboy breaks her heart or crosses the line? I need to be there to save her as the devoted 'nii-chan I am," Kai said straining his neck to hear at least a bit of their conversation.

"Come on Kai. You know, as much as anyone, that Miho-chan can perfectly take care of herself. Now let's go to our date," said Meilin, dragging a reluctant Kai to the opposite direction, to the movies.

"_Don't do anything to my Miho-chan you playboy, or I'll kill you!_" thought Kai at every step he took.

Kai glanced back at the couple on last time with binoculars at hand. Wide-eyed, he saw the "couple" holding hands, talking happily and entering Piffle Café, famous spot for couples. "I'll kill you," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**-Back at Piffle Café-**

"Weird, I thought he would follow us inside," commented Aki sipping on his milkshake.

"Me too."

"Do you think he decided to end his stalking sis-com habit?" asked Aki hopefully.

"Nah. Meilin-sempai probably dragged him off to a date. He isn't one who would give up easily. That's something I always admired about him. He's so determined, yet this time, I wish he weren't," said Miho with a sigh.

"Yeah, I admired that too, but at that time we did not realize it can get to be annoying."

"It's weird…"

"What is?" asked Aki.

"Well, everything I admired about him when I was little became annoying when I grew up."

"You always thought of your brother as being perfect, Miho-chan, and then he became that stupid good-for-nothing Mizuki Kai. But you know he still has some good traits. He cares for people, usually you and Meilin-san, and he is determined."

"You're right. Though it's suffocating, he does care for people," said Miho with a wistful smile at the image of being with her perfect brother.

"How about finishing our milkshakes and going around the plaza. I'll buy you something," proposed Aki.

"For real? You'll be me anything I want?" asked Miho.

"Anything for you my Miho-chan," responded Aki with a smile.

"Then I want a new laptop."

After seeing Aki's still happy face, Miho realized he could buy her a laptop though she had been kidding.

"So what laptop do you want Miho-chan?" asked Aki, feeling happy that Miho-hime was being a bit more selfish with him.

"I don't know. Let's go into a store and then we'll see. But you know, I kind of want a Mac." said Miho, testing her luck.

"A Mac. Hm," _my dad might try to kill me but he was the one who said to always flatter the lady,_ "Sure, whatever for my dear Miho-chan," said Aki, casually blowing Miho a kiss.

Miho blushed slightly. She still had not gotten used to Aki's casualness in a relationship.

_Wait, did I just think RELATIONSHIP!? Cool your head Miho. Remember this is a pretend relationship to get onii-chan off my case._

As they walked, the both became conscious of the other, even more than when the whole pretend started. Miho suddenly noticed how much Aki had grown over the half-school year that they barely saw each other now that he was at high school and she was still in junior high. He looked really handsome wearing a pair of black jeans with a stylish top. Miho started fretting with her outfit wondering if she looked okay.

Aki also noticed how pretty and cute Miho had become in the time they barely saw each other. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a white jacket over a sleeveless sky blue shirt. Yet she had taken off the jacket because she was feeling hot and he could see her bare shoulders. _She has become really cute_, thought Aki, suddenly blushing.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew Miho's skirt up and Aki saw everything. They both blushed crimson. _Oh my God, this can't be happening. Aki-kun just saw my panties. _She blushed even more at this thought.

Soon they found that their date had become extremely awkward. Whenever one of them started a conversation, the other just blushed and kept quiet. Yet, when they passed by a computer store, Miho yelled.

"Aki-kun, hurry, come see! Hurry!" said Miho.

"What is it?" asked Aki, walking towards Miho and eyeing the store.

"Can't you see? It's a computer store!" cried Miho ecstatically, trying to drag Aki into the store, "Come on, let's go inside. Remember you promised to buy me a Mac," beamed Miho happily.

"Oh it is true," said Aki, still eyeing the shop a bit critically, then he saw a Mac ad at the shop's window, "guess it's your lucky day Miho-chan, they're selling Macs in this shop."

"YAAAY!" cried Miho, "I finally get a Mac. I've wanted one for so long, thank you Aki-kun," Miho beamed up at him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad I was able to make you happy Miho," said Aki, unintentionally giving Miho one of his irresistible killer smiles.

"U-um, let's go inside," said Miho, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of her shirt and keeping some distance between them after she realized she had hugged Aki.

"Sure," mumbled Aki, confused by Miho's sudden change of emotions.

"Oh my God, look Aki-kun! They have every single type of Mac! Now which one should I buy" yelped Miho.

"I'll buy you whichever you want, but just for today. And let's try to make it fast, I think that your brother's movie is ending."

"How do you know that onii-chan is watching a movie?"

"I saw where they were heading before we entered the café," answered Aki.

"Well let's hurry; even Meilin-chan won't be able to control him if he sees you buying me so many things," said Miho, feeling sad that her brother was such a stalker. For once in her whole time knowing Aki, she wanted to spend time with him. And she suspected it wasn't because of her brother's stalking or all the gifts she was getting. But she sent that thought out of her mind. She did not really want to date a playboy, nor have a one-sided love with Aki. And just as she finished saying this, they saw Kai and Meilin walking across the street, looking at the computer store.

"HIDE!" shouted Aki and Miho simultaneously, their lips accidentally touching as they turned towards the back of the stored. They stopped mid-track, surprised at what had just happened.

"Stupid!" shouted Miho, "That was my first kiss! You stole it," she shouted at Aki as she hit him on his chest.

"Miho stop! This isn't as important as your brother's rage, I-I think he saw it."

"I don't care! I want my first kiss back!" shouted Miho, pounding Aki on the chest.

"Shit! He's coming. Let's go Miho, if we don't hide, Kai will never let you have a boyfriend, nor a kiss."

The store's costumers watched, surprised, as the two teens ran around the store, the boy dragging the almost crying girl to the back, barely missing the computers. What they did not know was that there was yet a bigger surprise to come.

* * *

Author's Note:

Tehe. This was actually the first fan fiction I tried writing, not my other story, 'The Confession.' I had kind of put this in the back burner and stalled finishing it due to lack of ideas (along with laziness) but I finally got around to getting this finished, which was supposed to happen last year. It was also supposed to be a one-shot, but knowing that people actually want to know what happens next makes me write faster and with more enthusiasm. I know, shouldn't be like that but, oh well. People get used to it :P hehehe The next chapter will be posted soon, I hope :D Review if you want to. But, just so you know, they make me write faster ;) Virtual cookies for all! Except for me, I shouldn't have one, I feel hyper enough :D

Looooooove to all of you,

Amanbu-chan! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS, Clamp does. I also don't own the amazing story of New Trials, owned by Wish-chan, which you should read ^.^

* * *

**The Stalking Date**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Recap of the previous chapter:

"_HIDE!" shouted Aki and Miho simultaneously, their lips accidentally touching as they turned towards the back of the stored. They stopped mid-track, surprised at what had just happened._

"_Stupid!" shouted Miho, "That was my first kiss! You stole it," she shouted at Aki as she hit him on his chest._

"_Miho stop! This isn't as important as your brother's rage, I-I think he saw it."_

"_I don't care! I want my first kiss back!" shouted Miho, pounding Aki on the chest._

"_Shit! He's coming. Let's go Miho, if we don't hide, Kai will never let you have a boyfriend, nor a kiss."_

_The store's costumers watched, surprised, as the two teens ran around the store, the boy dragging the almost crying girl to the back, barely missing the computers. What they did not know was that there was yet a bigger surprise to come._

* * *

_**Some minutes before our couple's fateful kiss, at the movie theater.**_

"Wow, that movie was great. Wasn't it Kai?" asked Meilin.

"Uh-huh," answered Kai absentmindedly, perfecting the mental plan of how to torture Aki for making his little princess suffer. He could just imagine almost punching/strangling him to almost death or, maybe, a coma, or both (he could not kill him because Meilin and Miho would hate him). _Oh how I would love to get him out of my sister's life, _thought Kai.

"Didn't you just love the part in which the prince and princess kissed after being so naïve and obstinate with their feeling? It reminds me so much of Sakura and Syaoran. Those two are doomed in love, it seems."

"Uh-huh," answered Kai again, imagining several other torture ways.

"Oh and didn't you just LOVE the part in which the crazy combination of the human and the lion starts dancing on the table and then gets abducted by aliens and it turns out he was the lost king of the universe and then he starts destroying planets?"

"Uh-huh."

"KAI!" shouted Meilin and punching him in the arm, bringing Kai back to reality, "You're not listening to me, are you? You're just planning how to torture Aki and not letting Miho experience love, right? Come on!" Meilin punched him again, losing her temper at her boyfriend's sis-com, "How could you waste such a good movie just by trying to keep the inevitable from happening? You know that sooner or later they are going to get together. You know that even if they are faking it, and you know they are, sooner or later, feelings are going to grow and they'll get together. So why don't you just leave them alone and… and… and spend time with me!?" questioned Meilin and then realized what she had said. Her temper had gotten the best of her.

"Oh my dear Meilin-chan. Aren't I spending time with you right now? I will always pay attention to you and love you; even if my head is somewhere else, my heart is always with you."

Meilin blushed. "Yeah, I guess I knew that much but… I just wish your head were also here with me. We have not been able to see each other as much and when we do, you're always thinking about Miho and Aki. Their relationship isn't the only that goes wrong or right, ours can also go wrong!"

"I know that, that's why I do all my secret outings with you," said Kai teasingly. "But, right now, I need to protect Miho from all the villainous people out there trying to taint her."

"Ah! You just don't understand do you?" Meilin already felt tears welling up, just like always they did when she was really mad at Kai about their relationship. "I just want to spend time with you, alone! But it seems that I will never be all that important to you, will I?" and then she ran off, crying.

"Wait Meilin!" cried Kai, running after her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that? Of course he would want to protect his sister now more than ever; they had just been reunited as a family. But I just want him to pay more attention to me. We barely spend time together now. Stupid Kai. _

Meilin kept running and running, away from Kai, believing he would catch up with her if he wanted to.

Soon, Kai realized that even though Meilin had always been a fast runner, she was running faster now than she ever had, with her now loose, silky, jet-black hair behind her. She was getting farther and he noticed she was running with all her might. Then Kai started running with all his heart.

For a moment Meilin looked back and saw that Kai was covering the distance between and soon he would be next to her.

"Leave me alone Kai!" shouted Meilin before running off again, evading all the people. But then, she bumped onto someone and felt herself lose her balance and fall backwards. She closed her eyes before she felt the ground.

"Huh?" she had not fallen. Instead, a pair of strong arms was keeping her from falling. "Kai," she mumbled, struggling a bit; yet she was happy because he was able to catch up to her and save her from falling.

"Come on, Mei-chan. Don't struggle. I'm sorry, okay? I promise I'll spend more time with you from tomorrow on. Just please leave this day to me so I can finally separate my sister from Mr. Playboy."

"You promise?" asked Meilin.

"Of course I do Mei-chan. But it comes with one condition."

"What is it?" said Meilin already secretly dreaming about the answer.

"I want a kiss."

"Okay," said Meilin as she headed for his cheek.

"Uh-uh. Wait a sec. We're officially girlfriend and boyfriend. I want a real kiss, on the mouth."

"But Kai!" Meilin wailed "We're in public; it would be too embarrassing if we do it here."

"Oh, I understand. Let's not do it in public and enjoy ourselves to our hearts content," said Kai as he swiftly picked Meilin in his arms and headed off to an alley.

"K-Kai! What are you doing? Let me down!" Meilin commanded.

"Not until we're in a secluded place where you can give me my kiss."

"What?!" Meilin shouted and pounded him on the chest. She then noticed Kai was serious about the kiss and that he would not dissolve his resolve. She turned crimson at the thought of kissing Kai outside where everyone could see it.

"You know you want to," Kai teased, winking at her. Her blush turned darker.

"At last, here we are," said Kai as they reached a far off alley, "Now, now Mei-chan. I'll put you down and then you can give me my kiss," Kai said gleefully, already in the stars.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" said Meilin, trying to seem unwilling yet already wanting to kiss Kai.

"Yes, you do," said Kai with a big grin on his face, Meilin standing against the wall and Kai in front of her.

"Okay. But you need to close your eyes."

And with that, Kai closed his eyes and Meilin took a deep breath. Then, she stood on her tiptoes, closed her eyes, and their lips met. Before she knew it, Kai had grabbed her by the wrists to keep her from struggling and had pressed her against the wall. And though there were "preventive measures," it was a long sweet kiss in which their lips melt into each other's. When their lips parted, they were both out of breath.

"Mm. Cherry, sweet. Nothing like my dear Mei-chan's kiss to give me an energy boost," said Kai, giving a wink to Meilin.

"Stupid. Don't make fun of me," Meilin told him.

"Thank you Mei-chan," Kai whispered in her ear as she turned red. "Now, let's go search for my Miho-hime and Playboy and separate them forever. Come on Meilin," Kai insisted as he pulled Meilin's arm gently, "this is the last day I'll ever be doing this, so please help me," Kai persuaded her as he did a puppy face.

Meilin knew she had to keep her promise if she wanted him to keep his, yet she was also reluctant to follow his plans. But the first-time-ever-seen puppy face, completely melt her down and she gave in.

"Alright, I'll keep my promise if you keep yours."

"Thank you Mei-chan," said Kai as he gently planted a kiss on Meilin's cheek. "Now, we're off to find those two," informed Kai as he and Meilin jogged out of the alley.

"Okay, but how are we going to find them in this huge plaza? You have not implanted a chip on Miho as you did to me, right?" Meilin asked just as Kai came to a sudden stop, making her hit her forehead against his back. "Ouch, Kai! That hurt! Why did you stop?"

"P-Playboy," mumbled Kai almost unintelligibly.

"What? Kai, speak louder, I can't hear you," Meilin told Kai as she leaned closer to hear him better.

"That Playboy is buying Miho a freaking laptop!" shouted Kai making Meilin jolt a bit. "Meilin, if they are pretending, why would he buy her a laptop?"

"U-umm, rich playboy complex?" mumbled Meilin, dumb-founded by Kai's sudden extreme outburst.

"She doesn't even let me buy her a necklace! How can she let that playboy buy her a laptop!? He's probably going to buy her the Mac I wanted to give her."

Meilin was surprised about Kai's outburst but that last line made her calm down and she figured out why Kai was so angry.

"Kai," started Meilin in a teasing tone, "she hasn't even let you give her anything till now and now she's letting Aki buy her a Mac. Could it be that… that you're jealous, Kai?"

Kai then suddenly shut up and that answered Meilin's question. _What a severe sis-com._

"I have an idea," said Meilin already imagining the scenario, "First, we go in as if you're just going to buy a laptop for me and then we go and say hi to the pretend couple. While we're at it, you can just steal Aki's wallet for a second and like that he won't have with what to pay for the laptop. And then comes the amazing brother" _with an incredible sis-com,_ she thought "comes and saves the day for Miho-chan. Plus, you can buy me a new laptop, too."

Meilin's plan was superb but surprisingly, Kai stayed silent. After about 10 seconds he started mumbling.

"K-kiss."

"Not again Kai. Speak up," Meilin commanded.

"That bastard Playboy just kissed my sister! He stole her first kiss! Oh, just wait Tomoaki. I'm going to punch you so much that no girl will ever dare approach you. You'll be alone for the rest of your life."

"For goodness's sake, Kai! Don't traumatize the boy! Get over your super exaggerated sis-com. If you have not noticed, Miho-chan is not your little princess anymore. She's a healthy teenager and that means she will be attracted to boys and she will get a boyfriend."

"And you think I don't know that? Of course I do," and then Kai smiled maliciously, a smile that would send shivers down anyone's spine, "But that time will not be now. Aki will regret ever being Miho's pretend boyfriend."

"Uh oh. Kai, what will you do," Meilin couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this.

"I already told you. But I might torture him a bit more," said Kai as he grabbed Meilin by the arm and headed into the store, his rage getting the best of him when he remembered the kiss.

"God, what did I get myself into?" asked Meilin to herself, "Kai, please, just don't kill Aki or hurt him too much. Miho will be really mad at you."

"She already is," he grumbled to himself with sad-looking eyes.

* * *

**-Inside the store-**

"Hush, hush Miho-chan. Your brother might find us," said Aki awkwardly to a sobbing Miho.

"I don't care anymore!" she burst out. "I hope my brother finds us and beats the heck out of you for taking my first kiss," she shouted at him.

Aki winced. "But Miho that 'kiss,' as you call it, was just a slight touch of lips. That wasn't a real kiss. A real kiss is supposed to have depth in feelings from both sides," Aki told her. And then he realized that did not sound Aki-like at all.

"Wow. I'm impressed you have such a sensitive side Aki-kun," Miho said with a slight giggle, her sobs dying down.

Aki laughed. "It can also be a real kiss if there is actually some type of movement of the lips," he said, trying to cover up that he did have a sensitive side.

"Nice cover, but not all that convincing," Miho said, who had finally calmed down after laughing a bit from learning about Aki's sensitive side.

And they both smiled sweetly at each other, both forgetting of the trouble that they would face once they went out of the supply closet.

Suddenly silence filled the closet. They finally noticed how close they were to each other, and not only emotionally.

Miho was so close to Aki that if she looked up and stood on her tiptoes she would be able to kiss Aki with no problem. After all, the closet was filled with so much stuff that almost everywhere they stepped would make them fall down and probably end in a very compromising position.

But Miho had not noticed that and she tried to move away from Aki, her foot stepping over something lying around. Thankfully her bottom had received no damage because Aki had caught her by the arm and pulled her to his chest.

"H-hey! Let me go Aki-kun," Miho struggled.

"Wait Miho-chan. Stop struggling."

"Why? I don't like being like this," she complained.

"If you don't stop, we might fall down in a very weird position and your brother might just open the door at that moment," Aki explained, still holding her tight to his chest.

Truth was he did not want to let her go. Holding her in his arms just felt right, and he was afraid Kai might take her away if he let her go. But he was not going to admit that. It was just a pretend relationship that would soon end and he could go back to being a playboy and locking away his feelings.

He sighed. Having a girlfriend, even if it was just pretend, who didn't want to just kiss was good. All his previous "girlfriends," if he could call them that, were just either after his money or looks. But with Miho he just wanted to go out and have fun. _Having Miho as a girlfriend would be bliss…_ He sighed again. _If only Kai didn't have such an excessive sis-com._

"Is something wrong, Aki-kun?" Miho asked, looking up at him with such a cute expression he just wanted to hug her all day.

"Eh, no. Why do you ask?" he asked, trying to keep his heart from moving his body against his will.

"Well, you sighed. Twice. And that means that you're probably tired or irritated. And I think it's irritated," Miho said. "If you feel tired too," she paused, slightly embarrassed, "then that means you don't want me as a girlfriend, not even as a pretend one."

Aki looked intensely at Miho, admiring her beautiful grey eyes that had a slight hurt expression, her short auburn hair, in soft curls today, framing her pretty face, and finally, her lips. Glossy and slightly luscious. Lips that every boy wanted to kiss, and he wasn't an exception.

"Miho, I'm not tired of being your pretend boyfriend, even if we have your crazy brother following our every move. This is the longest time I've been with a girl and it's been great. You're nice, cheerful, active, talkative, but also a good listener, an excellent writer, and you're really beautiful."

At this Miho blushed. No one had ever complimented her so much.

"Any boy would be happy to be your boyfriend. And don't worry about your brother. That just adds a bit of excitement into the relationship," he winked at her.

"Th-thank you," Miho stammered, her cheeks a deep crimson color, making her look even cuter. "You're also a pretty good guy. You love to write, you are dedicated, you know what to say, and," she paused, "and ha-handsome."

They both blushed and looked away. After a few seconds of silence they looked at each other, gazing into each other eyes.

Then Aki cupped Miho's red cheek and leaned down slowly while Miho stood on her tiptoes, and they both closed their eyes.

When their lips connected, Miho felt butterflies in her stomach. It was a short kiss, less than 5 seconds she thought, but it was sweet and heartfelt.

"Well then, I guess that means you like me, Aki-kun?" Miho asked.

"Eh? How come?"

"What you, um, said before. That kisses are supposed to be given only to people you have feelings for. And if you waited so long to kiss me, then I guess you, um. You know."

"But if I like you, then you like me too," Aki grinned.

"I asked first," Miho pouted cutely.

"Eh, well, umm, eh. Y-yeah," he said while blushing.

Miho suddenly felt like teasing him. "Yes what Aki-kun?" she smiled mischievously, a smile her brother used a lot and was the exact same replica of it.

"I- I like you Miho," Aki said quietly.

"What? I can't hear you." Aki blushed, it was his first time confessing his feelings.

"I said I like you Miho-chan," he said, this time with more confidence, as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I like you too Aki-kun," Miho said shyly, blushing madly.

"Well then," Aki cleared his throat, "Miho, would you like to break up as my pretend girlfriend," he was going to say something else but Miho panicked as she heard those words.

"What? But why Aki? I thought you," she started saying, teary-eyed, but Aki stopped her.

"I didn't finish. I want you to stop being my pretend girlfriend, so we can be in an official relationship," he said while smiling sweetly at her.

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah. So Miho, do you accept to stop being my pretend girlfriend to become my girlfriend?"

"Of course, dummy," she said, both of them grinning at each other.

Then, Miho stood on her tiptoes and pecked Aki quickly in the lips, blushing madly.

They suddenly heard a ruckus coming from outside. Miho winced, she could perfectly imagine that her brother had now entered the computer store and was wildly interrogating the customers to tell him where she and Aki were.

"I think we have a problem," Aki told her, also imagining what Kai was doing. Suddenly his face became as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong Aki?" Miho asked him but he just remained quiet, his lips in a straight line, "Aki what's wrong? Tell me!" she practically shouted at him as her eyes reflected the concern she felt.

"Your brother is really going to be pissed when he finds out," he said with fear in his eyes, "Miho, what if he kills me?"

"Are you crazy Aki!? He's not going to kill you," _as long as I'm not mad at you_, she thought.

"You're right, I guess."

Miho hit his arm in anger, making him wince in slight pain. After all, Miho did have a lot of strength.

"Ouch. Why did you hit me?" he asked her.

"Well, you thought you were going to tell him about it alone, which is a really bad idea. Of course I'm telling him with you Aki! He would beat you up until Meilin and I notice something is wrong and come in to stop him."

"Please don't say it like that. It makes me fear meeting him even more."

"Sorry," she whispered as she took his hand. "It's going to be alright Aki. Trust me."

The both jolted as they heard an even bigger ruckus outside.

"I think we should go calm him down," Aki suggested as he let Miho go. She immediately felt cold because of the lack of touch.

"Yeah," Miho said gripping his hand and squeezing it lightly for courage and support.

After opening the door, they walked silently as they crossed small hallway towards the door that was at the end of it. This door separated their little space of peace and heaven from the other side, hell. Or that's what it appeared to be to other people.

As soon as they opened the door, their eyes widened and their jaws fell to the floor. When they looked around, they noticed everyone had a frightened look in their face. And though they had only seen the mess for less than a minute, Aki and Miho were extremely terrified.

The store which had been neatly organized and clean when they came in was now the complete opposite. There were hundreds of scattered papers on the floor and shelves, a few computers destroyed with their parts everywhere. There were even some empty shelves lying on the floor.

If anyone ever doubted of Kai having a sister-complex, they would have been proven completely wrong. Just seeing a picture of how the store was before and after Kai's outburst would have been enough.

"Where are they!? WHERE ARE THE BOY AND THE GIRL WHO ENTERED THIS STORE!?" they heard Kai shout to the scared costumers as he continued to destroy the store, his back towards Aki and Miho.

They quickly scanned the public for Meilin wondering why she hadn't stopped Kai. She was comforting a little crying girl who had been looking for her mother when Kai's outburst began. When they looked at Meilin's face, they noticed she wasn't as calm as she usually was.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" he shouted even louder.

Suddenly the little girl walked up nervously towards Kai and tugged his pants to get his attention.

"What!?" he said as he turned around and then looked down. "Oh, what's wrong little girl?" he said, his tone softening seeing that she looked like a chibi Miho. _'YOU!' _the scared customers thought.

"Hello, my name is Yuzuru, but people call me Yuzu-chan or Yuzu-yuzu," she started speaking confidently seeing Kai wasn't as angry.

"Hi, my name is Kai," he said smiling at her.

"Well um-um I turned thwee (three) last week and 'kaa-chan and I came here looking for a birthday pwesent (present) for me but then I let go of her hand, and lost her," she said her eyes welling up, "so I – I came here ten minutes before you and I saw an onii-chan and onee-chan buying a laptop and then they ran to that door," she said as she pointed to the back door.

"And what happened Yuzu-chan, oh and Happy Birthday" asked Kai, squatting next to Yuzuru, completely calm. The costumers were all thinking along their conversation, '_How can a three-year-old calm such a beast!? Poor of the people he's looking for.'_

"Thanks. Um they went in and well, um, they are wight in front of it."

Kai looked up and saw the people he had been madly looking for standing just 10 steps away from him.

"Thanks for your help Yuzu-chan," he mumbled, "I'll help you look for your mom later in return."

"Thank you onii-chan. I knew you were a good person," she said, beaming at him. He chuckled when he saw she had a missing tooth.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the little girl's statement. Everyone's thoughts were going between: '_Good person? What are you thinking about after he practically destroyed the store' _and_ 'He laughed? I thought beasts couldn't laugh.'_

Kai started walking towards the 'couple,' glaring at Aki. When Miho saw his face she felt anger rise through her.

"'Nii-chan!" she shouted at him, "*Matte, before you start flaring up at Aki, I need some answers. What happened here? And why did you get so angry about? And what did you do to get even Meilin-nee-chan so scared?"

Kai looked down at his feet for a second before looking up, not knowing how to answer. He then felt an arm link with his.

"I'll gladly explain that for you Miho-chan, but right now we need to find Yuzu-chan's mother, she's had two scares today and she still hasn't cried," Meilin bent down and hugged the girl next to her, "You're very strong Yuzu-yuzu, and thanks for calming him down," the last part she whispered it into her ear.

"No problem," said Yuzuru, a big smile plastered on her face because of the praise.

"What is your mommy's name Yuzu-chan?" asked Kai as he bent down his back to her so she could climb up for a piggy ride.

"Her name is Megumi," she told them as she climbed up to Kai's shoulders. "She's really pwetty. She has black hair that reaches to here," she said pointing at her waist, "and amber eyes. And she's about as tall as Mei-nee-chan and really skinny."

"Okay, let's go search for Megumi-san for Yuzu-chan," Kai said stepping out of the store leaving the remaining costumers baffled. He had completely forgotten about the couple he had frantically been looking for.

"Okay," chanted Aki, Miho, and Meilin at the same time, following a Kai who was deep in thought.

How should he divide them to look for Yuzuru's mother? Sending Aki alone with Miho wasn't an option and he didn't want to leave Meilin with Aki nor alone. He was deep in thought of the outcomes of each possibility when Aki interrupted him.

"Kai-kun, wouldn't it be better if we split up to look for Megumi-san? It would be faster and we all have cell phones and can communicate easily."

"That's what I was thinking of doing right now," Kai said through gritted teeth. Just imagining Aki being near his beloved sister made him mad.

"I suggest we split up in three groups. Meilin and Miho go together to the North, you and Yuzu-chan go to the West, and I go to the East. We will meet up in about one hour if no one can find her mom. If you do, call someone on their cell phone. Does everyone agree?"

Now it was Kai's turn to be baffled. How had the kid come up with the plan he couldn't think of? Was he losing his touch? _No, _he thought, _I'm just too worried about Miho. _

"Alright, we'll do as the brat says," he ignored Miho's glare at hearing Aki's new nickname. "Let's go Yuzu-yuzu. Good luck Mei-chan and Miho-chan, be careful!" he told them as he put Yuzuru up in his shoulders.

Just as Meilin and Miho turned around to leave, a hand touched each of their shoulder.

"Don't forget to call me if there's trouble," Kai told them.

"Or we can just call Aki-kun, he´s just as strong as you are, or maybe more," Meilin teased.

"Don't you dare," he threatened, half-joking, as his jaw clenched.

"Relax Kai, I'm just kidding. We'll call you right away. Now go, we need to find Yuzuru-chan's mom. "

"And get over your sis-com," yelled Miho to his retreating back.

"I'll get over it when I want to!" he yelled back.

"Kai 'nii-chan, shouldn't you listen to your sister and girlfriend? My mom always says that a man should always listen to what women say."

"Well Yuzu-yuzu, your mom sure is a smart woman," he started, but he was briefly interrupted by a beaming Yuzuru saying "Arigato" cutely. "But," he continued, "there are times when a man needs to stand up for himself. If not, women will always take advantage of him."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Tadah! Longer chapter! Hope you liked it!

The next chapter will be up during the next week, most likely during the beginning if I get my way. It'll be the last chapter and Kai will _start _getting over his sis-com, I hope. For those who are wondering, this story is, to me, like a deleted scene of chapter 66 of the story, towards the end. It is the chapter in which Miho first mentions that Kai should lay off her back and stop being so over-protective so she can have a date with the boy she likes. Let's just say that boy was Aki all the time, not Eisuke ^.^ and that Aki didn't like Tomoyo but Miho. Heheheh yeah :P

Thanks to all reviewers and to everyone who read it too. Now, a mention to all reviewers and a reply to those to whom I couldn't and could reply to:

**SakuSyaoLvr:** Hope you liked this chapter! It has a little more MeilinxKai in it too ;) ;) thanks for the review.

**Amethyst Beloved:** Hi, thank you very much! This story was actually her idea, but at the time she wasn't that confident of her writing skills and also wanted to focus on her original story which still doesn't have a name or a beginning, more than two years after she created it… I'm glad you liked it :D I have had fun writing and rereading this story before publishing it, though I do hope the AkixMiho scene in this chapter wasn't too sappy and fluffy.

**ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet:** First of all, love your pen name! Second, thanks for the compliment and the review, I was so happy when I read it :D

**Katydid92:** Yeah, I didn't want to change them too much. Thanks for the review!

**Bubulona:** … But you already knew what Kai-nii-san does! But meh, it's okay. Thank you! I love him too 3


	3. Chapter 3

I am back from the sick! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the awesome CCS or NT, Clamp and Wish-chan do, respectively.

* * *

**The Stalking Date**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Kai and Yuzuru_

"Kai 'nii-chan," Yuzuru said timidly.

"Yes, Yuzuru?" Kai asked as he looked around for a tall, with long and dark hair woman.

"I need to pwee," she said blushing.

"Uh, do you really, really need to Yuzuru-chan?" Kai asked, afraid that he would need to take care of going to the bathroom with a 3-year-old.

"Yes, I weally need to pwee."

"Do you, um, use pampers?"

"Nope, I don't. I use panties!" she said proudly, a little too loudly, as heads turned to look at them. "And I can use the potty alone, too," she said more quietly, with a victory smile.

"That's great," Kai said with a sigh of relief. "Let's go to the bathroom then."

Kai headed towards the bathroom of the mall. When they got there, he put Yuzuru down and was about to enter the man's bathroom when her hand tugged at him.

"I'm a girl," she said as she pouted cutely. "I do not go to the man's bathwoom."

"I know you're a girl Yuzu-chan," he chuckled at her face. "But, because neither your mom nor any of the girls are here, I cannot let you go to the girl's bathroom."

"But I can go alone!"

"But what if you get stolen?"

"Then come in with me, Kai 'nii-chan," she said as she tried to drag him to the woman's bathroom, futilely.

"I can't do that, I'm a man. But, because you're a small girl, the man inside here won't care if you come in, if I go in there, I will be hit and driven away by the women inside. And you don't want me to get hurt, do you Yuzuru?"

"No," she said as she pouted even more. "But I'm going to the woman's bathwoom, you like it or not," she said before running off to the ladies' bathroom.

"Yuzuru, matte," Kai told her, as he entered the bathroom with her.

The following scene was not very pretty.

When he noticed what he had done, Kai tried to grab Yuzuru, but she slipped away from his grasp, and attempted leave the bathroom as unnoticed as possible. But the women inside noticed him almost immediately.

Soon enough, the content of purses were flying around as the women started hitting Kai and deafening shrieks and screams were heard across the whole mall.

Kai managed to get out pretty fast, after he grabbed Yuzuru and escaped. He was receiving some very bad blows so he protected her with his body. Those would probably leave a mark.

As soon as they were in safety, Kai stopped and put her down on the ground.

"I told you not to go in there!" he said as calmly as he could to the trembling girl. He sighed and knelt down next to her. "Look, Yuzu-chan, a man can't simply walk into a woman's bathroom as if nothing is happening. They will think I'm a pervert."

"What's a pervert?" Yuzuri asked innocently.

"Um, it's when a man wants to look up a woman's skirt or look at their panties," Kai explained as best as he could. "You must never let any boy do that to you Yuzuru," he added as an afterthought, his sister complex kicking in. She nodded. "So, will you go to the men's bathroom?"

"But, won't the men there think I'm a pervert?" she asked while blushing.

"No, they won't, because you're a little girl and little girls don't do that. And where did you learn that word?" He asked to see if she was going to say she learned it from him.

She smiled knowingly and shrugged at his question and answered, "TV."

She agreed to go and after they came out, they set out once again to look for her mother.

* * *

_Meilin and Miho_

"Miho-chan, may I ask you a question?" Meilin asked as they walked through the mall, looking for a woman with black hair that reached her waist.

"Sure, Mei-nee-chan."

"Do you like Aki-kun?" Meilin asked bluntly.

Miho choked on air. After she calmed down she muttered her response. "Um, maybe. Just a bit. Or a bit more than that. Actually, I do like him."

Meilin raised an eyebrow at her stuttering.

"Okay! Yes, I do like him," she said in exasperation. "A lot," she mumbled.

Meilin shrieked. "I knew it! I promise I won't tell Kai until you're ready. Who knows what he could do to that poor boy."

"Thanks Meilin-chan. But, I guess you should know we actually… um… got together already."

"Like, for real? No pretending?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah, no pretending. Wait, how'd you know that?"

"I have my ways," Meilin responded vaguely.

Miho was about to insist when she spotted someone. "Hey, that woman fits the description; do you think it's her?"

"Maybe. She does look very worried…"

"Let's go ask her."

"Excuse me, miss?" Meilin asked when they were close enough to the woman.

Said woman turned around, her amber eyes expressing the deep worry and unease that she felt. She was about an inch taller than Meilin and had black long hair.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Is your name, by any chance, Megumi?" Miho asked timidly.

The woman's beautiful face immediately turned into a frown. "How do you know my name?"

"Your daughter, Yuzuru-chan, told us," Miho explained.

"She's been searching for you, too," Meilin continued, a smile grazing her face.

Realization dawned upon Megumi and her frown immediately dissolved into an expression of relief and happiness. "You've found her? You've found Yuzuru?"

"Yeah, she's searching for you with my brother," said Miho.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Megumi said before enveloping both teenagers in a quick hug before controlling herself. "Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem, but now we have to get you guys back together, don't we?" Meilin said. Megumi nodded vigorously.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? My name is Megumi Domyouji, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Meilin Li, and this Miho Tanaka."

"Nice to meet you too, Domyouji-san," replied Miho.

"Please, call me Megumi-san," she replied with a smile.

"Alright, Megumi-san it is. You can call us by our names, too," Miho said.

"Hey, Miho-chan, we better call Kai and Aki-kun so we can meet up," Meilin suggested.

"Yeah, you call onii-chan and I'll call Aki-kun."

They each whipped out their cell phones and called their respective boyfriends. Megumi patiently waited for the girls to finish their calls.

"Hey, Kai, we-" Meilin sighed. "No, we were not assaulted. No we weren't robbed. We - " she got cut off again. "NO KAI! WE DID NOT GET MOBBED, MOLESTED, ROBBED, RAPED, OR WHATEVER OTHER THING YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT!" Meiling shouted into the phone in desesperation. "Yes, Miho's okay, too. I was trying to tell you that - " Meilin took a deep breath. "WILL YOU LET ME TALK YOU BAKA!? I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT! Finally you shut up! I swear it's so hard to have you as a boyfriend sometimes. BE QUIET!" one of her hands covered her eyes as she closed them in exasperation. She took a deep breath and uncovered her eyes, sending Megumi an apologetic look. "We found Yuzuru-chan's mom and we'll be heading there right now, after we inform Aki-kun. Now give the phone to Yuzuru-chan right now, before I get really mad at you."

Megumi took the phone warily. "Oh, thanks. Yuzuru? Are you okay? Thank goodness." Megumi's free hand flew to her heart. "Thank goodness, you're okay," silent tears spilled down Megumi's cheeks and, soon after, she ended the call.

"Okay, I've informed Aki-kun about it, we should head there right now," exclaimed Miho.

"This person you were talking with, Meilin-san, he's not… dangerous, is he?" Megumi asked, concerned for her only daughter.

"Oh, no, no, not at all. He just happens to have a severe sister complex. He feels the need to know if his sister is alright almost every moment of the day and would hurt the guy who hurts Miho-chan here, but since we did nothing bad to her, we're okay."

Megumi didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this bit of information provided by Meilin.

"Meilin-chan, you're just scaring her!" exclaimed Miho. "He's not that bad, he just feels the need to protect his family. And he won't hurt little kids, don't worry. She's okay with him." Megumi felt more relieved by this. "Let's hurry now; we're supposed to meet them soon."

The older woman nodded and started following the younger girls to the place where she would be reunited with her daughter.

* * *

_Aki_

"Agh! What will I do?" Aki thought out loud as he walked down the street, blankly searching for a woman with the vague description he had. He tried to remember the description he was given, '_Was it short or long hair? Blue eyes, right? No, that doesn't sound right…_'

He really did try, but thoughts of Kai filled his head. Or rather, thoughts of what would happen to him and Miho, when Kai found out he was dating his sister, for real this time.

'_I know I said it gives spice to the relationship, but… Why did Miho have to have such a scary brother? She's so likeable and all, but her brother is just plain terror!' _He did not notice that he had once again started voicing his thoughts.

"Young man?" Aki turned around to find an elderly couple behind him, both of them with an understanding smile on their faces. The man continued speaking. "We couldn't help but listen to what you were saying before."

"But I wasn't -" and that was when he realized that he had actually spoken his feelings.

"It's kind of funny," the woman continued with a kind voice. A giggle escaped through her lips. "The same thing happened to my husband and me."

"Yeah, she had the scariest brother around."

"Or at least that was what everyone believed," the woman interrupted.

"He was even rumored to be the head of a mafia organization. He was all muscles and always with a scowl on his face. Scared anyone who ever saw him."

"But he was a real softie!" the woman exclaimed. "His biggest weakness were little kids and, of course, his little sister. Me." The woman's smile grew. "The only reason he acted so tough was because he didn't want anyone to hurt me."

Aki couldn't help but listen as the couple started telling him of all the troubles they had gone through throughout their relationship, completely forgetting about his own troubles and the search he was supposed to be doing. He even laughed when he heard that the woman's brother had put a snake down her husband's shirt when they had confessed they were a couple to him, and they still didn't know from where he had gotten the snake. His laughter died abruptly when he realized Kai was capable of doing the same thing.

"In the end, though, he gave in to Hikari's wishes," said the old man, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah, but he did warn you quite a lot, didn't he, Matsumoto?" The man nodded. "But I guess that he just wished for me to be with the person I truly loved and saw that you were a good man."

"It was more like you pouted…"

"Huh?" broke in Aki, confused.

The woman's smile turned into a smirk. "I pouted. That was the one thing he could never resist from me."

"A pout?"

"Yes. Like this," Hikari proceeded to pout, very cutely actually.

"Works on me too, unfortunately," said Matsumoto.

"So, you're telling me I just have to tell my girlfriend to pout cutely and her brother will most likely give in?" The couple nodded. "Well, that's an odd life advice, but your story really did help me. Thank you, Matsumoto-san, Hikari-san," a grin split across his face.

"Ah, no problem young man." And with that, the mysterious couple took their leave as inconspicuously as they had arrived and resumed their stroll.

"Oddest conversation I've _ever _had," he informed to no one in particular. A buzzing and then ringing in his pocket made him jump in surprise before realizing it was only his phone.

He glanced at the screen which read: _Miho-chan_.

"Seriously? I need to deal with him that fast already?" He said before answering the call. "Hey, Miho." He then got informed of the finding of Megumi and was told to meet them as soon as possible where they had agreed.

After hanging up the phone, he started walking as slowly as he could to the last place they had seen each other. Already, he was dreading the meeting with Kai and kept on thinking on everything he would say.

* * *

**Author's note:**

My favorite part while writing this short chapter was Meilin's rant to Kai and the couple's weird story, even though they didn't say or do much.

I know, I know. This was supposed to be the last chapter, and it was supposed to be posted _last_ week. But I got a really bad cold, and I still have it actually, and the story was not coming to me. So, instead, I decided to post a shorter chapter and make this story four chapters long and make you guys wait less. I finally found a way to write the ending that suits what I had in mind. Though, there will be no definite time for when the next chapter will be posted because I'm starting school next week and I have not yet written anything for the next chapter. But, who knows? It might be posted before or on September 1st to commemorate the 13th anniversary of New Trials! *Whoot whoot!* I just hope I make it in time TT-TT

Hope you guys liked this chapter. No fluff though, unfortunately. It was mostly irrelevant to the story, but there are a couple of points that needed to be pointed out. Thanks to all my reviewers and silent readers! Love you all!

Review please! :D ^^

~Amanbu-chan~


End file.
